05922
}} is the 5,924th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Tuesday 17 May, 2011. Written by BILL TAYLOR Directed by TONY PRESCOTT Plot Part 1 At the garage, Aaron is finishing off a job and not being very receptive to Cain. Hazel asks for a word. She asks Aaron round for tea and he agrees. She tells him that Jackson's much happier. Aaron's still terrified that Jackson’s making a mistake. He promises Hazel he's not going to back out of his promise. Hazel knows she can't do it without him. At Butlers Farm, Roz is showing Andy and Alex her new top. Moira comes in and hears they're going to a student night tonight (even though Roz's birthday is on Thursday). Moira worries about Holly going, but Holly and Roz assure her it won't be a wild one and she'll be fine. Moira thinks Roz should change her top. Alex offers to join them but it's a girls night. In Leyla’s, Nikhil and David are planning running routes and Victoria's cheeky to Leyla. She takes a call and walks out. David eyes her suspiciously and makes to follow her. At the barn conversion, Charity is annoyed to see Jai showing people around. She demands to have a word when he introduces her as his assistant. She wonders why she's not in the loop and he tells her that Fergus is the estate agent. He's nonchalant - the project's nearly over so he doesn't need her to project manage anymore. Charity is furious he doesn't have anything else for her to do - she's an entrepreneur. In the pub, Eric tells Moira he still hasn't heard from Amy - and hasn't told Val yet. Cain makes a comment about checking under David's bed. Roz is telling Mia and a distracted Adam about the student night, and Holly's worried about money. Mia tells them that her dad gave her £100 and they were going out anyway, so they should join them. It's girls only and the taxi arrives - Adam tells her she should go. They leave, and Moira doesn't appreciate Cain's comments about the girls. Bob tells him to cool it. Adam gets a text from Ella asking what he's doing. At Pear Tree Cottage, Jimmy offers to take a meeting, when Kelly comes in to see if Eve fancies a drink. Jimmy asks where Elliot is and Kelly tells him he's with Lizzie but she's sure he'd love to see him. In a café, Victoria sees Amy collecting mugs outside and rushes over. Her boss tells her she'd better make it quick. Amy's just keen to get her hands on the money and Victoria's not impressed and makes to leave. Amy orders them two drinks - all overseen by David in his van. At Dale Head, Jackson's researching assisted suicide and not paying attention to Hazel talking about cooking their tea. A knock at the door – Sophie Porter from Hotten and District Social Services asks to come in - they're concerned. Hazel denies anything's going on, but has to let her in. Part 2 Outside the café, Amy tells Victoria that Dennis runs a bedsit and she's staying there too. Victoria tells Amy that Val and Eric love her and everyone's worried sick. Victoria begs Amy to come home but she refuses. In Dale Head, Sophie is worried for Jackson's welfare - thinking Hazel may find it too hard to cope. Hazel assures her she's fine. Aaron lets himself in and Hazel tells him that Miss Porter is leaving. She leaves her card behind. She leaves and Hazel thinks Aaron had called. Jackson thinks it's obvious that Joe had called them. Hazel worries they'll keep popping by. Victoria hands over £80 and Amy's grateful - they hug. Amy promises to text Victoria and she leaves. David runs out and collars Amy. She says she won't be humiliated by him again and runs in the shop. They both barge past Dennis - David apologies for the way he reacted. Amy's embarrassed and Dennis tells her to get on with her job. David asks her to come home because everyone misses her. Amy tells him he can wait until after her shift - she finishes at 8pm. In the pub, Bob is asking Eve and Kelly for advice on the colour scheme for the café - trying to create an aquamarine environment. Kelly's not listening, looking over at Jimmy. Bob sees she plans on sticking round and is alarmed at what Marlon will think. Charity's still annoyed with Jai which delights Cain. Charity tells Nikhil to get the drinks in because Jai's being smug. Charity asks Nikhil if he thinks she's a freeloader - he seems to agree and she reminds him that Jai's cash set up the factory. Charity is going to prove she doesn't need Jai. Moira and John are enjoying a relaxing night in when Roz and Holly come in drunk. Moira is angry and can't understand how they got in such a state on £20 between them. Holly reckons Mia's her new best friend. John worries they've take something, but they deny it. Seeing they are just very drunk, John orders them to go to bed. Moira's scared that Holly could relapse and they've taken on too much. Amy's finished her shift and wants to head to the pub, but David wants her to come back with him. David manages to be condescending to Amy and she sees that he wants her back to save his skin. Amy asks what it's worth to go back to the village - David is incredulous, but Amy is firm if he wants his name cleared, it'll cost him big time. Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Tuesday